Not As Planned
by rchubs45
Summary: What if Emily's return didn't go as planned? And a team member see's her before her appearance in the conference room? Where will that person end up? And why will the team be surprised? Horrible summary. One or two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This was just an idea that popped into my mind this morning. And I also want you guys to choose the way this story ends. So after reading this chapter, just comment " Angst" for a kinda touchy but angsty ending or comment "Tragedy" for a sad ending. Just let me know. This is going to be a quick two shot to try to kick me back into gear so I can continue writing my first story.**  
 **Anyways here we go.**

 **Please R/R!**

 **Any and all mistakes are my own.**

 **I do not owncriminal minds and any of their characters.**

* * *

 **Emily**

Today was the day that Emily Prentiss was returning to the BAU. Her first priority was finding Declan, but a big portion of her brain was worried about how the team will react.

She was told by Hotch to be at his office this morning. He told her that she would have to wait in there until she was given word to come into the conference room. So, she got in her car and headed towards the FBI building.

It was 5 am when Emily arrived at the FBI building. She was told to come before any of the team got there. The sun was still low when she got out of her car. As she walked towards the building, she fished out the FBI visitors badge Hotch gave her when she returned from Paris.

She raised towards the scanner at the door till she heard a beep and walked in. She flashed the badge at the security guard at the front desk. The security saw the badge and let her move on, not knowing that he just let a supposedly dead agent walk past him.

She pressed the up button for the elevator. It immediately opened and she stepped in. She was deep in her thoughts, preparing herself for what was about to happen today.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a man shouted, "Hold the elevator!"

She looked up to see Spencer Reid walking towards the elevator. He stopped immediately after seeing who was in the elevator.

Spencer's eyes were filled with something but Emily couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't until he took one shaky step back that she recognized what it was that filled Spencer's eyes.

Fear. Fear was filed in his eyes.

Emily tried to step off and explain, but by the time she took a step the elevator doors closed. She pressed the open button a million times before it finally open, but when the doors opened, Spencer was gone.

Emily quickly got back on the elevator and up to the floor of the BAU. Once she reached the floor, she raced through the empty bullpen and into Hotch's office. Luckily Hotch was in expecting her, but what he wasn't expecting was her look of fear and nervousness.

"Hotch he's gone. Spencer is gone!" Emily nervously said as she closed his office door.

"Emily calm down. What happened?" Hotch demanded in a calm but worried tone.

"I was on the elevator and then Spencer saw me. Oh my god... he looked so scared. I was going to explain but the elevator doors closed. After I got them back open, he was gone!"

Hotch had a worried face on when Emily explained this. "We need to find him. And fast. I'll call the team." Hotch stated as he started  
dialing the other team members starting with JJ.

* * *

 **Please review your answer to how I should end this story.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Author Note

**Thanks everyone for reviewing. I appreciate all of the ideas and complements.**  
 **I'm going to go with the angst version because that's what seems to be what everyone wants.**

 **I did fix a bunch of stuff on the first chapter so it's probably easier to read.**

 **I also lied to you guys. I said that this was going to be a quick two shot, but I feel like I can't end it in only two chapters. It will probably end up being three to four chapters. Hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**  
 **I just wrote the author's note about thirty seconds prior to writing this chapter so I don't feel like I need to write anything.**

 **Please R/R!**

 **I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters from the show.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid

Once the elevator doors closed, Reid ran as fast as he can. He didn't know where he was going. He ran through the parking lot, passing his car, and into an ally the next street over.

He was sitting on a box with his head in is hands. Tears streaking down his cheeks.

"She's dead. Emily is dead." He kept saying to himself.

"But I know what I saw... Impossible, she's dead." He sat there thinking, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation of what he saw today. "Was it all in my head? She just looked so real... No no no no..."

By now, Reid was pacing around the ally. "I'm going crazy. Am I? No I can't. I'm pass the age window for schizophrenia. I saw Emily today though. Did I?"

With that, he walked out of the ally not realizing that he left his phone on the crate he was sitting on.

He walked over to the nearest liquor store, buying a bottle of whiskey. He was never much of a drinker, but on bad days he wouldn't mind having a sip or two of whiskey.

Once he got out of the liquor store, he started heading towards a place he only went to every once in a while. Everytime he went to that place,he left with tears in his eyes.

After a timely walk, he finally reached the front gates of the place that has caused him so much pain. The cemetery. With about half  
the bottle gone he stumbled into the cemetery.

He drunkenly stumbled through the cemetery, going to a familiar headstone. It read, Emily Prentiss.

He fell to his knees, dropping the bottle of whiskey. Fresh tears threatening to fall.

For five minutes he just sat there, staring at the headstone.

Spencer started to speak through his sobs.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not trying hard enough. I'm also sorry that I've given up so easily. I know that you wouldn't want me to quit so easily, but my worst  
fear has become my reality. The team would probably be better off without me holding them down. What use is there for me on the team? All I had was my brain, and now that is started leaving me. I don't want to end up like my mother... I'll see you soon."

And with that, he stood up and walked up a hill of the cemetery.

After about three minutes of stumbling past the graves of others lost loved ones, he finally stopped at a marble headstone. It was evident that no one visited the grave because there were rotted flowers in front of it.

He sat down and leaned his back against a headstone behind him. He held his gun and his badge in his hands. He put his badge and his five year medallion on the headstone in front of him.

Reid sat there for a moment before talking. "Hey baby"

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Authors note

**Sorry for the wait. I've decided that I won't upload during the weekend. I just have so much going on. So expect to see a new chapter up tomorrow,i hope.**  
 **Thank you everyone for reading.**

 **Any comments or suggestions feel free to tell me. I really enjoy getting reviews. It encourages me to keep writing.**

 **Thanks again!**


	5. I’m back kinda

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for being MIA for a long time. I've lost my way when it came to writting.

I want to continue my stories thanks to you guys and your feedback.

I'm going to continue writting.

New chapters should be coming out within the next week if you all want more.

It is finals week, so I'll try my best to get to writting.

Thank you everyone and let me know if I should continue and maybe some ideas for the future.


	6. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the very very short chapter. This is my attempt of jump starting myself. It's probably not the best of my work, but i'm trying to work on it.**

 **Please let me know how i'm doing and what I could improve on.**

 **Please R/R**

 **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prentiss**

Prentiss was out driving around trying to find Reid. Her heart was pounding fast, tears were threatening to fall out of the corner of her eyes. She couldn't get Reid's terrified face out of her head.

"Come on Reid, where are you?" She kept whispering to herself.

The first place she went was his apartment. She got to his door and tried to let herself in, but of course, it was locked. She knocked about three times until she lost her patience. Every knock brought her deeper and deeper into worry. She went to the front desk of his apartment building.

"Excuse me," Prentiss unknowingly shouted to the doorman, "Would you happen to know if Dr. Spencer Reid is home? He lives on the second floor, room two."

"Sorry ma'am, he left for work about an hour ago. Is there something wrong?" The elderly man asked, showing a hint of worry in his expression.

Prentiss pulled out a business card and handed it to the man, "Could you just call me if he shows up please?" And speedily walked out.

Prentiss got into her SUV and slammed the door. She was upset. Angry. Disappointed. She wasn't upset or angry or disappointed at anyone. Only herself.

Thoughts like, "Why couldn't I just come out and tell the truth? Why couldn't I just stay away? What have I done?" Kept popping into her head.

After a few moments, she pulled herself together. "I know why I couldn't tell the team or come back. I know why I had to come back now." She thought to herself to try to help pull herself together. With that, she started the SUV and pulled off. There was only one other place she could think of where he would be.

Her grave.


End file.
